The Truth Behind The Freckles
by macebow
Summary: Lucy Weasley always knew she was different; In a family of ginger hair and freckles, she survives as the only blonde haired relative. Something doesn't add up... The Truth Behind The Freckles
1. Girlfriends, Boyfriends and Stupid Rose

"Lucy!" My pathetic excuse for a father, Percy Weasley, yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Silenco!" I muttered under my breath, and turned over planning to go back to sleep.

Downstairs I could hear him moaning and Mum screaming the counter curse. I smiled to myself, knowing that for once in his life, something wasn't perfect.

"Lucy, what have I told you about underage magic?" Mum said angrily, magically appearing at my bedroom door.

"That to always do it when Dad's being a twat?" I replied, sarcastically.

"I was not acting like a twat." Dad answered through gritted teeth. "And do not back chat your mother, you will not do any more under age magic or we'll -"

"-You'll what?" I asked, cutting him off. "I'm seventeen in five months, you cant do anything."

Then I slammed the door in their faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo

I looked in the mirror; golden hair down to my waist, tanned skin visible in the candlelight.

How can I be related to the Wotters?

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

My muggle phone vibrated in my hoodie, I quickly pressed accept.

"Where are you?" The voice at the end of the line asked.

"I'm coming now."

I tiptoed downstairs, grabbing Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak and creeping out side.

I walked for ten minutes until I came to an abandoned muggle park in the middle of nowhere.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Says a voice from behind me.

I turn round to see Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

It was three in the afternoon when I finally crawled out of bed. The smell of bacon and eggs wafered up from the kitchen, I followed it, only just noticing how hungry I was.

The kitchen was empty: just a plate of bacon, sausage and eggs sat on the table. I immediately started eating. I heard the toilet flush and my nineteen year old sister, Molly appeared. Seeing her flaming red hair, I felt a stab of jealousy and looked away.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o0o

The next two days were torture: Molly told Mum and Dad that I wasn't at home when she woke up in the night (bitch) and they said I wasn't to leave the house till we got to Hogwarts (arseholes)

Even worse they checked on me at night so I couldn't go out, _and _they woke me up at **seven **each morning. Merlin, help me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

After what seemed like forever, we headed for Platform 9 3/4. Running ahead, I couldn't wait to see my friends (and Scorpius.)

As I went through to Platform 9 3/4, I was knocked sideways by a strong (red-headed) force."Watch what you're doing - "

Rose cut off mid sentence and smirked at me. I know she's family and all but for fuck sake, I hate that bitch. I remeber when I started Hogwarts and she was in year two, she tried to disown me because I was blonde.

Puffing out her chest so I could see her Head Girl badge, so walked off.

Stupid-perfect-Rose-with-her-stupid-perfect-red-hair-and-stupid-perfect-grades-and-stupid-perfect-badge.

I saw Scorpius at a distance and ran to him, but as I got closer I could see a badge on his chest. I felt like I had fallen from a high distance, and my heart was beating fast. I recognised that badge. It was the Head Boy Badge


	2. HeartBreakers and BackStabbers

The sorting hat roared and everyone joined in the applause: well, almost everyone. I sat at the Slytherin table, playing with my green highlighted hair. Dad had almost had a fit when he saw it, FOR MERLINS SAKE LUCY!

But so what if I had serpent green in my hair?

Its different from the rest, like I'm different from the family of red heads. But noo.. if I highlighted my hair ginger he'd be jumping up and down.

I spotted Scorpius, about half way down the table and smile at him. But hes not looking at me, He's not looking at Professor Longbottom either, He's looking at the Gryffindor table, he's looking at Rose Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I look at the Maurders Map, and try and find Scorpius' dot. I cant find him anywhere: not in the common room, not in the library, not anywhere.

I spot him in the heads common room and rush there.

"Password?" Says the statue of Albus Dumbledore.

"

MUNITO" I say. The password basically means open up, it works for every door, since Uncle George charmed them.

I walk into the room, expecting to see Scorpius, but he's not there. I hear noise from his room and go up there, quietly. I whisper, "Munito."

And the door opens.

And Scorpius is in there.

And Rose too.

And they are standing close, too close.

And they're kissing.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

They break off as soon as they spot me, Scorpius looking shocked, Rose looking pleased.

"Lucy, wait! It was a mistake, I'm sorry!" Scorpius yelled as I run away.

I don't reply.

For once I am alone. I used to think I'd be with Scorpius forever, one day being Mrs Malfoy. Its not that I was in love with him, it was that I sacrified so much for him, that I thought that I HAD to be with him forever. I used to be a good little girl, adoring my dad, best friends with Rose, but then in my fourth year, I met Scorpius. He was adventurous and exciting, i couldn't believe that he chose me. Dad disowned me, Rose hated me and I didn't care; all I cared about was Scorpius.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0ooo0o0o 0o0oo0o0o0o00o

I don't know how I got there, but I found myself outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady said.

"Munito." I whispered, refeated.

The door swings open and the Gryffindor Common Room falls silent, "what are you doing here" Someone says, but I dont listen, I cant.

"Al.." I say.

He comes to me and I fall into his arms, unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o 0o0oo0o000oo0o0o

I'm eleven and standing in the Great Hall; Rose rushes up to me and gives me a hug that suffocates me "I hope your in Gryffindor," she says.

"Weasley, Lucy!" Professor Dean says. Rose and Al send me an approving nod from the Gryffindor table.

I step up, and I see everyone's confusement as they see my blonde hair. I put on the sorting hat and it yells "Slytherin!"

Nobody claps.

I make my way to the Slytherin table, seeing Roses' hurt face as I sit next to her then-boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy...


End file.
